In systems that use multi-phase electric motors, it is frequently desirable to optimize operation in terms of both speed and power consumption. Examples include rotation of a DC stepper motor from one angular position to another in minimal time with minimal power consumption, and operation of a brushless DC motor at a maximum spin rate with minimal power consumption. DC stepper motors rotate by a single step in response to a reversal of current flow through an appropriate winding of the motor. In similar fashion, brushless DC motors advance in one direction or the other in response to reversal of current flow through the appropriate winding.
It is desirable in view of the foregoing to provide for a reduction in the time required to reverse the current flow in a winding of an electric motor, without requiring an attendant increase in power consumption.